Anak Kecil atau Keras Kepala
by hafiza uzumaki
Summary: Please RnR! saya mencoba membuat fict dengan pair yang berbeda sebelumnya! jadi review dari readers sekalian sangat saya butuhkan untuk kelanjutan fict ini!okeh selamat menikmati fict saya dengan pair GajeelXLevy!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,readers sekalian

Saya akhirnya membuat fict lagi setelah fict yang sebelumnya saja belum selesai. Dan lagi ini fict yang saya buat dengan pair yang berbeda dan masih jarang . Jadi saya mohon maaf bagi yang baca fict saya sebelumnya yang ceritanya masih gantung dan masih in progress.

Dan silahkan baca dan nikmati fict ini, dan saya mohon reviewnya sekalian, hehe

**Anak Kecil atau Keras Kepala?**

**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**(*sudah pasti bukan saya,saya dengan izin mashima-sensei hanya meminjam karakter dari fairy tail)**

**Rate K**

**WARNING: miss Typo(s), kurang greget, deelel**

Fairy tail guild's

'Wa…waa…wawa….'

Hiruk pikuk di dalam aula guild masih terdengar walau pun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Masih ada yang sibuk bercengkrama, bermain ,berkelahi dan minum-minum bersama, belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan segera mengakhiri malam dengan pergi pulang untuk tidur. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, tampak setumpuk buku yang berada di atas meja dengan tumpukan menjulang setinggi langit(*jelas tidak mungkin), tapi buku itu tidak di letakkan begitu saja, buku tersebut sudah di jajah oleh seseorang yang sekarang ini tengah berada di balik tumpukan buku tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan mage tercerdas di Fairy Tail, Levy Mcgarden. Ia tampak masih berkutat dengan teman sejatinya yang tak lain adalah buku-buku tersebut, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu menyenangi dunia membaca tersebut, sampai-sampai ia tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya karna terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Saat tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan buku-buku tersebut ia tak sadar ada orang yang memanggilnya

"LEVYY!" teriak gadis berambut blonde yang menatap kesal pada Levy

Levy POV

Aku masih saja berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ada di hadapanku ,walau aku tau sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, tapi aku masih belum bisa beranjak dari tempatku duduk karna masih banyak buku yang ingin ku baca

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang dulu sebelum malam makin larut dan melanjutkan membaca di rumah saja. Hmmmm sepertinya tanggung buku ini masih menarik untuk dibaca. Hmmmm…" aku masih bingung dan terus membaca tanpa mempedulikan keadaan guild yang sekarang sudah kacau balau, saat tegah asyik membaca aku terkejut karna telingaku menerima gelombang suara yang terlalu keras

"LEVYY!" teriak gadis yang sebaya denganku ,lantas aku pun menghentikan aktifitas membacaku dan menoleh ke arah suara. Sekarang bisa ku lihat dia menatapku kesal dengan kedua bola mata caramelnya

"Hmmm ada apa Lu-chan?kenapa kau berteriak untuk memanggilku padahal jarak kita tidak terlalu jauh?" tanyaku pada Lucy ,gadis yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapanku pun langsung mamasang wajah cemberut

"Levy-chan, bagaimana aku tidak akan berteriak memanggilmu? Aku sudah memanggilku berkali-kali tapi kau tak bergeming sedikit pun!" tegas Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang

"Ouw, maafkan aku, Lu-chan!hehe" aku pun hanya membalas perkataan lucy dengan senyuman dan aku pun kembali ke aktifitasku membaca buku

"Hei hei hei, masa kau mau membaca lagi?" tanya Lucy padaku, saat ini dia sudah duduk di depanku sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya

"Hmmm? Lalu aku mau apa lagi?" tanyaku balik

"Setidaknya kau acuhkan aku yang sudah ada di sini!" ujar Lucy dengan raut kecewa dan cemberut

"Hmmm baiklah, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Lu-chan?" aku pun menutup buku ku dan mulai memperhatikan Lucy

"Hmmm bukan hal yang penting sich, eh? Tidak tidak tidak! Ini penting!" Lucy tampak bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan

"Penting? Apa ini tentang hubunganmu dengan Natsu ada masalah?" tanyaku pada Lucy langsung, ku lihat wajahnya sedikit merona

"Eh? Ten…tentu bukan, ini tentangmu Levy-chan" ujar Lucy sedikit gugup karna aku menyebut nama salahseorang mage terkuat guild Fairy Tail yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel

"Eh? Ada apa denganku? Aku rasa aku tidak punya masalah apa pun, setidaknya untuk saat ini?" balasku menatap heran pada Lucy

"Memang, maksudku itu, kau sudah banyak membantuku saat aku masih suka pada Natsu sampai saat ini kami akhirnya pacaran, ini semua berkat bantuanmu padaku. Jadi aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama!" jelas Lucy bersemangat

"Jadi ,apa yang ingin kau lakukan untukku Lu-chan? Sepertinya aku sekarang tidak punya masalah" jawabku santai sambil meminum teh ku yang mulai mendingin

"Aku ingin membantumu sama dengan masalahku dulu, masalah percintaan!" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum ke arah ku sedangkan aku terkejut dan tersedak teh yang ku minum tadi

"Uhukuhuk….Eh? Masalah percintaan?" tanyaku sambil menatap heran Lucy

"Yaps, jadi Levy! Apa sekarang ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Lucy sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencoba untuk menebak orang yang ku sukai

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu ,Lu-chan?" tanyaku masih bingung

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan? Ini akan sama dengan waktu kau membantuku untuk bisa jadian dengan Natsu, tapi sekarang aku yang gantian menolongmu! Jadi siapa?" jelas Lucy sambil menatapku sedikit bosan

"Ta….tapi…." aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, ku mohon aku sangat ingin menolongmu Levy-chan! Masa kau sudah membantuku, tapi aku tak bisa membantumu?" ujar Lucy sambil menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Bukannya aku tak ingin kau menolongku, hanya saja….." masih belum terpikir dengan jelas apa yang inginku katakana saat ini

"Hanya saja apa, levy?" tanya Lucy menanti kelanjutan dari perkataanku

"Hanya saja saat ini belum terpikirkan olehku mengenai hal itu, Lu-chan! Apa lagi tentang orang yang ku sukai? Aku belum memikirkannya" jelasku pada Lucy, ku lihat ia tampak kecewa dengan perkataanku

"Hmm begitukah? Kau yakin belum mempunyai orang yang kau suka?" tanya Lucy memastikan, aku pun tersenyum

"Hmm ya, kalau ada pasti akanku ceritakan padamu, Lu-chan!" kataku sambil membereskan semua buku-buku ku

"Hmm baiklah, janji?" Lucy pun mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah ku

"Umh ya aku janji!" aku pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingking Lucy, ia terlihat tersenyum

"LUCY!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Lucy dari arah pintu guild, Lucy dan aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang pria berambut pink, dialah kekasih Lucy, Natsu Dragneel

"AH, Natsu? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Lucy sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

"Hmm ya ,ayo pulang!" ajak Natsu pada Lucy, Lucy pun menoleh ke arah ku sepertinya ingin meminta izin ,aku pun mengangguk

"Aku juga mau pulang kok!" kataku, Lucy terlihat senang

"Baiklah aku duluan ya ,Levy-chan! Jaa" Lucy pun melambaikan tangannya padaku ,lalu berjalan ke arah Natsu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan guild

"Hmm sebaiknya aku juga pulang, hari sudah semakin larut!" gumamku,aku pun mulai membereskan semua buku ku dan membawanya dengan susah payah karna memang buku yang ku bawa hari ini lumayan banyak dan berat, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan guild ,pulang menuju rumahku. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya bisa mengeluh karna buku-buku ini terlalu berat, semakin lama semakin terasa berat. Buku-buku ini juga sedikit menghalangi penglihatanku ke arah depan karna buku –buku ini terlalu tebal sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahku. Saat masih sibuk membawa buku-buku ini, aku terkejut karna ada yang menyapaku

"Levy?" aku pun sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang memanggilku

"Eh Lily? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanyaku yang ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Lily

"Hei apa kau tak melihatku?" ujar seseorang yang berada di sebelah Lily, namun aku tak bisa melihatnya karna masih terhalang buku-buku ku, aku pun sedikit memiringkan badanku, dan sekarang bisa ku lihat sosok pria berbadan lumayan tinggi dari ku

"Eh, ternyata ka..kau ada di sini, Ga….Gajeel-kun!" sapaku sedikit canggung karna bisa bertemu Gajeel malam-malam begini

"Makanya jangan bertubuh kecil begini, orang sebesar ini kau pun tak bisa melihatnya!" ujar Gajeel kesal

"Hehe maaf, apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanyaku

"Kami baru saja pulang bekerja! Gajeel memaksa untuk langsung pulang padahal tadi sudah sore, alhasil kami jadi sampai di sini malam-malam begini, hah sungguh merepotkan" jawab Lily sambil menghela nafas panjang

"Apa maksudmu, aku merepotkan! Aku hanya tak ingin belama-lama di sana! Apa itu menyusahkanmu?" kata Gajeel ketus pada Lily

"Bilang saja kau tak sabaran!" balas Lily sambil melihat padaku, aku pun hanya heran dengan tatapan Lily

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Lily cepat

"Hei!" terdengar Gajeel memanggilku

"Apa?" aku pun menoleh padanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Gajeel terlihat kesal ,entah kenapa aku tak tau

"Hmm aku baru saja dari guild dan sekarang mau pulang" ujarku sambil mulai berjalan pelan ,Gajeel dan Lily juga mulai berjalan di sampingku

"Apa? Kau baru pulang sekarang? Kau bodoh ,hah? Sudah larut baru akan pulang!" ujar gajeel padaku

"Hmm habisnya aku terlalu asyik membaca buku-buku ini sampai lupa waktu" jawabku sedikit kesusahan membawa buku-buku ku karna keberatan

"Apa bagusnya sich buku ini? Sepertinya kau keberatan membawa buku setebal itu, biar aku bawa!" ia pun mencoba mengambil buku yang sedang aku bawa, namun aku langsung menjauhkan buku ku darinya

"Jangan sentuh barang berharga ku ini!" tegasku padanya

"Heh? Segitu berhargakah sampai-sampai orang lain tak boleh memegangnya? Aku hanya ingin menolongmu saja!" Gajeel terlihat kesal dengan sikapku

"Buku ini tak mungkin aku serahkan pada orang seper…. Uwahhh?" belum selesai aku berbicara, aku merasakan kaki ku menyandung sebuah batu yang membuat keseimbanganku sedikit goyah, di tambah dengan buku-buku ku yang berat, itu sukses membuatku jatuh terlentang menyentuh tanah

BRUAKK!

"Aduh…. Sakit~!" aku pun berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja? Makanya jangan mengoceh sambil berjalan!" terlihat saat ini Gajeel berjongkok di dekatku dan melihat keadaanku

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagian kau saja yang dari tadi mengajakku bercerita sampai-sampai aku jadi tak melihat batu yang tersandung olehku tadi!" balasku ketus "Uwahh dan kau lihat sekarang, buku-buku ku jadi berserakan di jalanan!" ujarku sambil mulai mengemasi buku-buku yang jatuh di dekatku

"Heh? Jadi kau menyalahkan ku akan hal ini? Enak saja itu salahmu sendiri membawa buku-buku itu sampai tak bisa melihat jalan, jelas-jelas badanmu itu kecil!" Gajeel seperti tak terima jika ia di salahkan

"Sudahlah, berdepat denganmu saat ini percuma" aku pun berusaha untuk berdiri namun saat akan menopang badan dengan kedua kakiku, aku merasakan sakit di kaki kananku. Membuatku kembali terduduk di jalanan

"Ada apa?" tanya Gajeel yang merasa aneh

"Bukan apa-apa" balasku sambil melihat ke kaki ku

"Bukan apa-apa? Sini ku lihat pergelangan kakimu!" kata Gajeel menarik dan memeriksa pergelangan kaki ku

"Eh ta…tak perlu, kau tak usah melakuka…. ADUH? Sakit tau apa yang kau lakukan?" tegasku karna Gajeel menekan pergelangan kaki kananku

"Hmmm sepertinya kakimu keseleo!" hanya itu yang diucapkannya setelah membuat kaki ku sakit

"Heh? Keseleo? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika kaki ku keseleo?" aku hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui kalau kaki ku keseleo, tapi yang ku cemaskan bagaimana aku bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat dengan keadaan kaki seperti sekarang ini

"Tenang saja, beruntung kami ada di sini sekarang jadi kau tak usah khawatir" Lily pun mendekat ke arah ku dan menatap Gajeel, Gajeel hanya terlihat kesal menanggapi tatapan Lily

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung pada Lily

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Gajeel dengan tampang bosan

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, tak ada orang lain yang bisa membantu saat ini, sebainya kita cepat sebelum malam makin larut" ujar Lily memerintah Gajeel, sedangkan Gajeel hanya bisa memutar matanya menandakan ia kurang suka situasi seperti ini, sedangkan aku masih diam tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Lily. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang di lakukan Gajeel ,aku baru mengerti

"Naiklah!" perintah gajeel yang saat ini sedang berjongkok membelakangiku, ia berniat menggendongku. Aku pun terkejut dan lantas menolaknya

"Eh? Tak usah repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok! Lagian kalian baru pulang bekerja! Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu!" tolakku langsung ,aku pun kembali mencoba untuk berdiri, namun aku kembali jatuh karna kaki ku terasa sangat sakit jika di berikan beban

"Kau lihat sendiri, untuk berdiri saja kau tak bisa, bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Sudahlah cepat naik, atau aku akan pakai kekerasan?" ujar Gajeel dengan tegas, aku pun hanya diam dan kemudian menuruti perkataannya dan memegang kedua bahunya, ia pun langsung menggendongku dan berdiri

"Eh, tunggu dulu? Bagaimana dengan buku-buku ku?" tanyaku agak cemas

"Tenang saja ,Lily akan membantumu membawakannya!" ujar Gajeel santai dan mulai berjalan, aku pun menoleh ke arah Lily yang sekarang sedang membawa semua bukuku tadi

"Maaf ya Lily, aku jadi merepotkanmu! Kau jadi harus membawa buku yang berat-berat itu!" aku pun meminta maaf karna sudah merepotkan Lily

"Heh? Ini tidak berat sama sekali, sama sekali tak terasa apa-apa membawa ini! Lihat!" lily pun membawa semua buku itu hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan

"Wah, kau kuat sekali! Tapi syukurlah kalau kau tak keberatan! Terimakasih" aku pun tersenyum pada Lily, Lily pun hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Gajeel

'Gluduk…..gluduk…..gluduk..'

Terdengar bunyi gemuruh dari arah langit, aku pun menegadahkan kepalaku, langit terlihat sangat gelap karna tak terlihat satu pun bintang yang bersinar

"Hmmm mau hujan ya?" komentar Lily

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat sebelum…" tepat sebelum aku bilang akan turun hujan, tetes air pun mulai turun dari langit dengan deras dan mulai membasahi kami yang masih berada di tengah jalan

"Ayo, cepat!" perintah Lily yang mulai berlari sambil melindungi buku-buku ku, sungguh baik sekali. Gajeel pun juga mulai berlari mengikuti Lily

"Pegangan yang erat jika kau tak mau jatuh" ujar Gajeel di sela-sela larinya, aku pun menuruti saja kata-katanya dan memegang erat kedua bahunya

Skip time…..

Normal POV

'Hah…hah….hah'

Akhirnya Gajeel dan Lily berhenti berlari di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil. Nafas mereka sedikit terengah-engah karna berlari di tengah hujan

"Huh untung sudah sampai, bisa kau bukakan pintunya, umh….Gajeel-kun?" tanya Levy yang dari tadi terus di gendong oleh Gajeel, ia pun menyerahkan kunci pintu pada gajeel. Sedangkan Gajeel hanya diam dan membukakan pintu dan membawa Levy masuk ke dalam rumah, Lily pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan buku-buku Levy di atas meja di dekat ranjang. Setelah masuk, Gajeel pun menurunkan Levy dan Levy duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mencoba menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan kakinya yang keseleo, sepertinya sudah tak terlalu sakit

"Umh, kalau kalian mau mengeringkan badan? Di dalam lemari ada handuk!" ujar Levy sambil menunjuk lemari di sudut ruangan

"Terima kasih!" Lily pun mengambil handuk dan juga memberikan handuk pada Gajeel , sedangkan Levy terlihat mulai berusaha berdiri dan memapah dirinya menuju dapur,entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tak terlalu kesusahan karna bisa berpegangan pada dinding dan jarak ranjangnya ke arah dapur juga tak terlalu jauh.

Levy POV

Setelah sampai di dapur ,aku langsung saja berinisiatif untuk membuat teh, karna kalau badan kedinginan akan lebih baik kalau minum yang hangat-hangat. Lagi pula kasihan Gajeel dan Lily ,mereka sudah kehujanan mengantarkanku pulang.

'_Hmm cangkir ada dimana ya? Kalau tidak salah di lemari?'_ aku pun mencoba untuk membuka lemari yang lumayan tidak bisa ku jangkau dengan tinggiku, setelah berusaha berjinjit dengan satu kaki, akhirnya lemari pun bisa ku buka ,namun tak ku sangka bertahan dengan satu kaki sangatlah susah, hingga akhirnya aku kembali terjatuh menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Tapi tanpa ku sadari ,cangkir yang ada di dalam lemari ikut terjatuh ke lantai, pecahannya berterbangan hingga mengenai pipi dan lenganku. Seketika darah langsung saja keluar dari bekas goresan pecahan tadi

"Awww….aduduh…" rintihku karna merasakan sakit akibat terkena pecahan tadi

"Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa sampai lupa?" Gajeel pun muncul ,dan langsung melihat keadaanku yang saat ini terluka

"Hehe bukan apa-apa! Aku tadi cuma sedikit ceroboh" ujarku sambil tertawa

"DASAR BODOH! SUDAH TERLUKA MASIH SAJA TERTAWA! APANYA YANG SEDIKIT CEROBOH? KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR CEROBOH! LIHAT, SAMPAI BERDARAH BEGINI! SUDAH TAHU KAKI MU KESELEO, MASIH SAJA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TAK PENTING! KAU INI SAMA SAJA SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! KERAS KEPALA?" bentak Gajeel padaku, tapi aku sangat kesal karna dia selalu saja menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!

"KENAPA KAU YANG JADINYA SEWOT? YANG TERLUKA AKU, KENAPA KAU YANG MARAH-MARAH? AKU MAU TERTAWA ATAU TIDAK ,ITU HAK KU! TAK ADA YANG MELARANG!" balasku membentaknya ,ia mengataiku anak kecil ,selalu anak kecil

"HEH? KENAPA KAU MALAH BALAS MEMBENTAKKU? MASIH UNTUNG ANAK KECIL SEPERTI KAU ,ADA YANG MENGASIHAN…..?"

"GAJEEL!" teriak Lily menghentikan ucapan Gajeel yang sudah cukup keterlaluan, sedangkan aku hanya diam menatap Gajeel. Tanpa sadar air mataku turun begitu saja dari kedua mataku dan mulai mengalir di pipiku, aku langsung saja menghapus air mataku. Gajeel yang awalnya ,ingin protes pada lily pun ,terdiam karna melihat air mataku

"Kasihan? Kau…..KAU SELALU SAJA MENGANGGAPKU ANAK KECIL DAN ANAK KECIL! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL! DAN AKU TAK BUTUH DIKASIHANI OLEHMU!" bentakku lebih keras dari yang tadi, seperti ada bom yang meledak di dadaku, aku benar-benar sakit hati dan kesal padanya

"Levy…..!" Lily mencoba mendekatiku, namun yang ku inginkan saat ini hanyalah waktu untuk sendiri

"SEKARANG, PULANGLAH!" teriakku sambil menundukkan kepala

"…." Gajeel hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataanku, begitu juga dengan Lily. Suasana diantara kami menjadi hening seketika

AYE!

TO BE CONTINUED

Huft==" akhirnya keluar juga sebagian isi otak

Serasa mau meledak ,karna banyak ide yang pengen di keluarin tapi semuanya malah banyak yang nemu jalan buntu(*tu mah DL)

Tapi ,dengan sangat , saya mohon review dari para readers sekalian, pleasepleaseplease*,*  
baik itu kritikan or saran ,di terima dengan senang hati^^v

Lagian karna ini fict dengan pair GajeelXLevy, jadi masih belum tau ini memuaskan atau tidak sama sekali?

Jadi RnR ,ea?

Terimakasih^^


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE CHAPTER 2~

Terimakasih buat Near1001, sadsa, Venetta Scarlet de Milo, shizuo miyuki,dan Niha-chan The Nekoni

Yang udah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk ngreview chapter yg lalu dan udah ngasih masukan ,saran dan kritikan. Semua itu sungguh sangat membantuku.

Dan maaf jika masih ada kekurangan dalam fict ini.

Dan terimakasih banyak~

RnR, please!(*but don't like, don't read, okey?)

Happy reading~

* * *

**Anak Kecil atau Keras Kepala?**

**Fairy Tail **

**(*milik Mashima Hiro, sudah pasti bukan saya! saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dari Fairy Tail)**

**GajeelXLevy**

**Rate K**

**WARNING: miss Typo(s), kurang greget,dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan 1 per 1, karna saking banyaknya.**

* * *

Chapter 2…..

"Kasihan? Kau…..KAU SELALU SAJA MENGANGGAPKU ANAK KECIL DAN ANAK KECIL! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL! DAN AKU TAK BUTUH DIKASIHANI OLEHMU!" bentakku lebih keras dari yang tadi, seperti ada bom yang meledak di dadaku, aku benar-benar sakit hati dan kesal padanya

"Levy…..!" Lily mencoba mendekatiku, namun yang ku inginkan saat ini hanyalah waktu untuk sendiri

"SEKARANG, PULANGLAH!" teriakku sambil menundukkan kepala

"…." Gajeel hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataanku, begitu juga dengan Lily

"Ayo ,Lily! Kita pulang!" ucap Gajeel membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu

"Tapi….." Lily hendak protes ,namun Gajeel langsung menyelanya

"CEPAT!" tegas Gajeel, Lily pun akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti gajeel. Saat sampai di pintu dapur, Gajeel berhenti, Lily hanya menatap heran pada Gajeel

"Setidaknya, kau obati lukamu itu! Dan…selamat malam!" ujar Gajeel dan langsung berlalu berjalan meninggalkanku, Lily pun mengikuti Gajeel dengan tatapan bingung

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Gajeel. setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup, aku pun langsung berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjangku dan mengobati lukaku. Tak berapa lama ,aku pun selesai mengobati lukaku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur, mencoba untuk melupakan segala beban pada hari ini.

* * *

Di tempat lain…..

Normal POV

Gajeel dan Lily terus berjalan menjauh dari sebuah rumah dimana mereka keluar tadi. Suasana hening menemani mereka sepanjang jalan. Lily yang dari tadi masih heran dan bingung dengan sikap Gajeel pun, akhirnya berusaha untuk menanyakannya pada Gajeel

"Oi!" panggil Lily, namun Gajeel entah tak mendengar atau apa, ia sama sekali tak menanggapi panggilan Lily

"Gajeel!" ulang Lily kembali, tapi sama seperti tadi, Gajeel seperti tak menghiraukannya. Lily pun merasa jadi merasa kesal

"WOI ,GAJEEL!" teriak Lily sekeras mungkin, Gajeel terlihat terkejut mendengar teriakan Lily yang begitu keras, ia pun berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Lily

DuaakK!

Dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah sebuah pukulan dari Lily tepat di kepalanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kenapa kau berteriak tengah malam begini? Sekarang hujan sudah reda, orang lain bisa saja mendengarmu berteriak seperti orang gila!" ujar Gajeel dengan wajah bosan

"Itu salahmu, aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kau tak mendengar!" balas Lily tak mau kalah

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak tau kau memanggilku?" ujar Gajeel santai dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Hei kenapa kau meninggalkan Levy begitu saja?" tanya Lily sambil mengejar Gajeel dan berjalan di sampingnya

"Hmmm bukannya dia sendiri yang meminta kita untuk pulang?" jawab Gajeel santai sambil menoleh pada Lily

"Memang, tapi tak seharusnya kau pergi begitu saja dan membiarkannya sendiri dalam keadaan terluka" ujar Lily

"Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Yang ku lakukan selalu saja membuatnya marah, sungguh menyebalkan!" Gajeel terlihat sedikit kesal

"Apa maksudmu? Memang kau yang membuatnya marah! Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf sedikit pun saat akan pergi tadi!" tegas Lily

"Minta maaf? Memangnya harus?" tanya Gajeel heran

"Tentu saja! kau sudah membentaknya, padahal ia sudah terluka begitu, dan kau memarahinya sampai membuatnya menangis!" jelas Lily

"…" Gajeel masih terlihat bingung

"Ya ampun! Kau sungguh orang terlemot yang pernah ada!" tukas Lily kesal pada Gajeel dan berjalan mendahului Gajeel

"Hei…..Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanya Gajeel pada Lily

"Besok pagi kita ke rumah Levy lagi, dan kau harus minta maaf padanya!" ujar Lily namun ia tak menoleh pada Gajeel

"Heh? Tapi….." belum selesai Gajeel berbicara ,Lily langsung menoleh ke arah Gajeel

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur!" tegas Lily disertai deathglare yang jarang ia keluarkan, jika di lihat sekarang ia seperti kucing hitam dengan mata yang bersinar merah

"Hmmm baiklah!" Gajeel pun akhirnya mengiyakan perkataaan Lily, karna jarang sekali dia melihat Lily menatapnya seperti itu. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam suasana hening

AYE!

* * *

Pagi hari…

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyinari kota Magnolia. Pagi yang cerah sangat cocok untuk memulai hari yang menyenangkan

Pancaran sinar mentari yang hangat mulai masuk melalui celah jendela dan membuat seorang gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur menjadi terbangun karna cahaya mulai mengenai matanya

* * *

Levy POV

"Ukhh…" aku sedikit menggeliat dan mulai bagun dari tidurku, aku pun duduk dan meregangkan badanku yang sedikit kaku. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, aku pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur berfikir untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan melupakan sesuatu.

BRUKK!

"Aduh….." aku kembali terjatuh menyentuh lantai, aku lupa kalau kaki ku sedang sakit, dan mungkin karna beberapa kali di paksakan berjalan dan menopang badanku, kaki ku jadi semakin sakit. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" aku pun menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu dan sedikit terkejut

"Ga…Gajeel-kun? " aku sedikit gugup mengetahui pagi-pagi begini dia sudah ada di rumahku. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga

"Kau terjatuh lagi?" tanya Gajeel sambil mendekat ke arahku, aku pun sedikit kesal karna nada bicaranya terdengar seperti mengejekku

"Jika kau datang hanya ingin mengataiku anak kecil yang ceroboh, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!" aku pun memalingkan wajahku dengan kesal

"Kenapa sifatmu itu? Dan sampai kapan kau akan duduk di lantai seperti ini? Ayo berdiri!" Gajeel pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku, aku terkejut dan ragu karna sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi aku pun membalas uluran tangan Gajeel dan ia membantuku untuk berdiri serta memapahku untuk kembali duduk di tepi ranjangku

"Kenapa kau ada di rumahku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyaku heran

"Ummm, hanya….itu aku…." Gajeel terlihat tak tau harus berkata apa

"Apa?" aku pun menjadi penasaran

"Haaah! begini, aku sadar ucapanku kemarin sudah terlalu keterlaluan dan membuatmu marah dan kesal. Dan bahkan sampai membuatmu menangis! Jadi… jadi ak….aku minta maaf!" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia malu untuk meminta maaf. Lucu sekali! Aku pun tertawa melihat tingkahnya

"Kau mentertawakanku?"ujar Gajeel kesal

"Hah? Tidak kok! Aku hanya teringat sesuatu!" ucapku berusaha menahan tawa

"Kau….. kau pasti mentertawakan aku? Benarkan?" kata Gajeel terlihat kesal

"Haha maaf deh! Maaf," jawabku masih tertawa

"Jadi apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Gajeel sambil menatapku

"Hmmm mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah minta maaf! Jadi ku maafkan!" aku pun tersenyum menandakan kalau aku sudah memaafkannya

"Hmm begitukan lebih baik!" ujar Lily yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat kami

"Eh, Lily? Kau juga ada di sini?"tanyaku heran karna dari tadi tak terlihat

"Hmm ya begitulah! Kalian saja yang tak menganggapku ada," ujar Lily santai

"Hah sudahlah, itu saja kau permasalahkan!" Gajeel terlihat kesal pada Lily

"Ya sudah, oh ya Levy apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini? Apa kau ingin pergi ke guild?" tanya Lily entah untuk apa. Aneh

"Hmmm pengennya sich begitu, tapi kau tau kan kaki ku sedang sakit, mana bisa aku pergi ke guild!" ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Tenang saja ,Gajeel akan membantumu jika kau kesusahan sampai kaki mu sembuh!" Lily pun tersenyum penuh arti padaku, membuatku bingung

"Itu tidak perlu ,aku hanya akan merepotkan kalian!" tolak ku

"Heh? Aku lagi?" seru Gajeel bertambah kesal

"Kau…. Kau akan melakukannyakan?" Lily pun mengeluarkan aura kelam dari tubuhnya dan menatap Gajeel dengan mata merah seakan mau membunuh Gajeel

"Ughk ,baiklah!" ucap Gajeel pasrah

"Haha ka….kalian benar-benar akrab ya? Haha," ujarku melihat tingkah Gajeel dan Lily, dan hanya bisa tertawa kikuk

"Nah Levy, apakah kakimu sampai sekarang masih sakit?" tanya Lily yang sudah kembali normal

"Hmm sepertinya begitu, mungkin karna aku terlalu memaksakannya. Kaki ku jadi agak bengkak!" jelasku

"Kalau begitu, Gajeel akan menuntunmu berjalan, sekarang kau mau apa? Apa kau mau mandi dulu sebelum kita pergi ke guild?" ujar Lily, Lily memang serba tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Levy, ckckck

"Umh sepertinya iya, tapi aku tak bisa jalan," balasku singkat

"Kalau begitu kau, Gajeel bantu Levy ke kamar mandi!" perintah Lily seenaknya menunjuk

"Eh?" aku dan Gajeel pun terkejut, mana mungkin ia bisa mengucapkan hal itu dengan enteng

"Apa maksudmu? Hah!" ujar Gajeel kesal

"Maksudku, bantu ia untuk ke kamar mandi! Lalu setelah itu kau keluar, dan setelah selesai kau bantu dia lagi untuk keluar! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Dan lakukan sekarang juga!" tak lupa deathglarenya pun menghiasi ucapannya

"Baiklah, ayo berdiri!" Gajeel pun kembali mengiyakan perkataan Lily dan membantuku untuk ke kamar mandi

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" aku jadi merasa tak enak hati karna Gajeel jadi harus membantuku

"Sudahlah, aku tak repot sama sekali. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, kalau sudah selesai panggil saja!" Gajeel pun pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu

Skip time…..

Setelah bersusah payah mengganti baju di dalam kamar mandi. Aku pun selesai berbenah diri. Saat akan memaggil Gajeel, aku menjadi tak enak hati merepotkannya. Jadinya ku coba untuk berdiri dan berjalan dengan satu kaki ke arah pintu, lagi pula jaraknya dekat walau harus merasakan sakit di kaku ku. Saat aku membuka pintu terlihat Gajeel yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu

"Ah? Kau sudah selesai, kenapa tak memanggilku?" tanyanya santai

"Hmmm hanya tak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu" balasku tak lupa dengan senyuman. Gajeel hanya mengangguk dan memapahku menuju ruang tengah. Aku jadi heran kenapa sifat Gajeel bisa berubah selembut ini, biasanya dia suka marah-marah. Tanpa sadar aku malah memandanginya

"Apa?" tanya Gajeel yang menyadari dia ku pandangi

"Ah? Haha Bukan apa-apa" jawabku dengan tawa kikuk

"Sudah selesai? Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Lily enteng setelah melihatku dan Gajeel

"Umhh tentu, ayo!" ajakku, kami pun mulai meninggalkan rumah tak lupa setelah mengunci pintu. Belum jauh dari rumahku, Gajeel terlihat kesal

"Hah? Aku capek jika harus terus memapahmu begini, dengan tinggi badan yang jau berbeda, ini jadi sulit," tukas Gajeel bosan, aku jadi merasa bersalah karna sudah merepotkannya

"Maafkan aku, sebaiknya aku di rumah saja. Jadi tak terlalu merepotkan kalian begini," ucapku dengan perasaan besalah

"Bukan begitu, oh ya akan lebih mudah kalau aku menggendongmu. Ya sudah , naiklah!" Gajeel pun menyuruhku naik ke punggungnya. Awalnya aku masih ragu seperti kemarin, namun karna tak bisa menolak aku pun naik ke punggungnya dan ia mulai menggendongku.

"Pegangan yang erat, jangan sampai jatuh," ujar Gajeel, aku pun dengan ragu-ragu mengaitkan tanganku ke lehernya dan menyenderkan daguku ke bahunya. Wajah kami pun jadi hanya berjarak beberapa centi, namun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju arah guild. Lily yang dari tadi diam, terlihat tersenyum tanpa bisa ku duga apa yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

Di guild Fairy Tail….

Normal POV

Hiruk pikuk masih saja terdengar dari dalam guild, padahal hari baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tapi guild ini sudah mulai ramai. Pintu guild yang terbuka membuat suara membahana dari dalam terdengar sampai keluar. Banyak diantara para mage yang mulai mengambil quest dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Di tengah keributan mereka, masuklah 2 sosok manusia dan seekor kucing yang entah bagaimana menjadi sihir untuk menghentikan keributan tadi. Ekpresi mereka pun berubah ,yang awalnya tertawa riang menjadi melongo dengan mata melotot

"Wa…wa….UWAHHHHHH!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan, ruangan terasa menggelegar akibat suara mereka. Mereka seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang, sosok Levy dan Gajeel serta Lily yang mulai memasuki guild, sukses membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam guild. Kenapa tidak? Tak pernah di sangka mereka bisa melihat kejadian langka ini, Gajeel yang terkesan dingin, sekarang tengah menggendong salah seorang mage tercerdas di Fairy Tail yang lumayan bisa dikategorikan manis, Levy Mcgarden. Surprises bangetkan?

"Wahwahwah ternyata ada pasangan baru di guild kita!" ujar Mirajane , wanita cantik dengan rambut putihnya yang tergerai indah memecah keterkejutan para mage Fairy Tail. Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan para mage lain yang terkejut, sedangkan dia tersenyum senang. Tak tau apa yang membuatnya senang

"HEH?"

TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Fyuh~

Tapi aku ndq tau apa cerita ini memuaskan atau ndq?

Jadi mohon review dari para readers sekalian

Karna saran,kritikan dan masukan sangat aku terima dengan senang hati

Dan sekian terimakasih banyak karna sudah menyisihkan sedikit wkatu untuk membaca fict ini

Makasih!


End file.
